Those blueblue eyes
by hideyowifehideyokids
Summary: 'I think it just might be because of those blueblue eyes but I lean in and kiss her to shut her up.' -Lily&Scorpius-


**a/n This is absolute I felt like I had to post it for some strange ,unbetaed!Any mistakes you see,are mineminemine B-) **

**okayokayokay,I know I promised Bumblesore for a Rose/Scorpius but this just popped in my head!**

**Disclaimer : I am a sad girl who likes to read fanfiction and 'd have to be an idiot to think I was awesome enough to create Harry Potter.**

**Lyrics and the song are not mine,they are the Plain White T' should listen to that song,its so good -) That line inspired me,I have no idea why.**

**

* * *

**

_ She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_ That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_ -_**Rhythm of love,Plain White T's-**

**

* * *

**

Her blue eyes are the first thing I notice about 're filled with triumph and pleasure as she gets sorted into a small smirk that graces her lips as she lifts the hat off her head.A smirk in the direction of her brothers and quite suddenly she has seated herself beside me.

I hear an uproar coming from her family scattered across Gryffindor,Hufflepuff and not Slytherin,no,because Slytherin just isn't worthy enough to hold a Potter or a the small exception of the redhead girl,ofcourse.

Her ocean eyes are flashing with embarrassment and maybe,just maybe,a little hurt?

My housemates are still cheering,in response to the uproar.I tear my eyes off the little girl and cheer along with them.

* * *

The Potter girl with the blue eyes is staying for Christmas.

I don't even know why I notice that but there is just something about her that intrigues all,her brothers are going home,so why wouldn't she?

I sit next to her and wait for her to turn her doesn't.I realize that she's waiting for a roll of my eyes I say a hello.

Her eyebrows raise as she looks at lips curve into a smile and she says a quiet 'hello' back.

I ask why she's staying at Hogwarts for Christmas,as blunt as I've always been.

Her answer is cool and emotionless.

'My family hates me.'

She says it with such conviction I almost believe .I laugh and tell her they'll get over shakes her head and stares into the fire while she answers me.

_'_I'm sneered at by my disgust is evident in their eyes when they see of my cousins avoid me.I am the black sheep of the family,after would they want to be seen talking to Lily Luna,Slytherin?If they don't avoid me,they're awkward and scared of think that there must be this little evil thing inside of only cousins that still actually like me are Fred and ,Roxanne too,but she's too young to be in Hogwarts,so she doesn't understand.'

She was able to say all that in a monotonous voice,devoid of all perfect little Slytherin,she was.

I tell her that at least her parents love her.I may have been a little bitter and she may have detected nods and theres a hint of a smile on her face.

A 'thanks' is murmured and I find myself alone on the couch,strangely regretting her absence.

* * *

Five years have passed and I can't say in those five years I haven't occasionally missed those deep,ocean blue eyes.

I find it quite ironic that the next time we speak it happens were we first the same occasion,no less.

She seats herself beside me again,but this time she greets me first.

'Malfoy'

I just years has suited her,I dark red hair,missing the Weasley ginger tint ,has grown to her the little squirt she was she's grown to be almost as tall as I eyes were still as big and blue as ever but with hints of hazel in longlonglong lashes framed them perfectly.

_'_Cat got your tongue,Malfoy?'

She's smirking and I do too.I know she expects me to be ignorant of the muggle expression,but I did take muggle studies,after all.

'Potter,you wish.'

She laughs this little tinkle of a laugh and her eyes roll again,I'm mesmerized by her.

I hear the headmaster calling a name to be sorted and I snap back to reality.I see she's turned to the new students,her attention from me diverted.

The Sorting is over,the feast is over and the boring speech by the headmaster is finally all stand and I see that not only has little Lily grown,she's also developed an,hem, whirls to face me and that too short skirt of her's swishes against her longlonglong legs.

She leans in,towards me,as if telling me a secret.I lean in closer.

'Well,Potter,this has been pleasant.'

'Indeed it has.'

We leave simultaneously and without a backward glance at each thing was,She left me with far too inappropriate thoughts of her in those too short skirts that I really should not be having because,for one,she was two years younger than ,her brothers were vicious when it came to protecting her,no matter that she thought they hated lastly,she was a Potter and he was a Malfoy.

* * *

Its Christmas again,when he talks to not talking didn't mean no flirtatious glances and no smirks from each other and it certainly didn't mean no inappropriate thoughts.

She's seated on the couch,looking into the a bit of parchment crumpled in her hand.

I sit beside her and her head whips to face usual flirty smirk comes on,but its only half hearted.

I ask if she okay and for some unfathomable reason she spills her heart out to me.

'I got a letter from he's sorry about how he's treated me for being in just not sorry enough to say it in not sorry enough to actually put an effort in writing the worst thing is he expects me to forgive him and come home from Christmas,even though I haven't done that in the five years I've been here.'

I just stay there uncomfortably until she's suddenly laughing,those brilliant blue eyes alight with joy.

I cock an eyebrow and ask her what the hell she's laughing at.

'Deja Vu,Malfoy.'

With a nod she understands that I remember.I choose to be the one that leaves this time,so I I trip,over those long legs of hers.

She's laughing again I think it just might be because of those blueblue eyes but I lean in and kiss her to shut her up.

She doesn't think,she just responds.

Her lips move in perfect synchronization with hand in my hair and the other around my neck.

She brings me down to the couch and sits in my merlin,can Lily Luna kiss! If her brothers could see us now I'm certain I'd already be dead.

Honestly,we stay like that for a longlonglong time,because who really needs oxygen?

* * *

**a/n So short and so bad.I was hoping that this would be decent but,oh well :( My first attempt at first person,so don't kill me.**

_Dedicated to my lovely friend,Anna,because she did not get to watch Darren Criss live._

**Remember,its the season of giving,so give me reviews! :-bd**


End file.
